This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This proposal seeks computational support for our recently funded Bill and Melinda Gates Foundation grant entitled Evaluation of Candidate Vaccine Technologies Using Computational Models. We have assembled a team of researchers from the Graduate School of Public Health at the University of Pittsburgh, Penn State, Imperial College, and the Pittsburgh Supercomputing Center for a unique project that will involve both clinical data collection and computational modeling to help understand how to create vaccine technologies that increase acceptance in key susceptible populations. We are here requesting computational support for the first of the four years of our project to begin the work of creating models to understand the spread of a number of candidate diseases. The support requested is for computer time on the one of the TeraGrids newest machines, Pople, the SGI Altix 4700 at the PSC. The simulations we need to perform require a large amount of shared-memory, which is a unique capability provided by this resource. Justification and estimations of the necessary computations for the upcoming year will be given, and we will also provide justification for Advanced TeraGrid support to assist us in vital aspects of our research, especially in understanding how to most effectively and efficiently use the requested resource.